Virtual Reality (VR) technology is a computer simulation system that can generate a simulation environment through three-dimensional dynamic visualization and interaction of physical behaviors, to provide a user with an immersive experience of application.
In the related art, a simple virtual reality solution is proposed by providing virtual reality glasses containing virtual reality function components and playing virtual reality content by external electronic devices such as a user's cell phone, tablet or the like.
However, since the sizes, specifications, materials and the like of the different external electronic devices are significantly different, if the electronic devices cannot be effectively limited, the electronic devices are prone to jitter and sway during usage, which may affect users' immersive experience in the process and may even cause discomfort to the user such as dizziness.